lostgirlfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:The Morrigan
1 A suggestion was recently made by one editor to have The Morrigan page changed to a page similar to The Ash info page, and everything else about the character relegated to the Evony Fleurette Marquise page. I did not agree and will not make this radical change for the following reasons (text originally appears in my Talk page discussion about this matter): There is a difference between The Ash and The Morrigan in that in the series the character has been played by only one actor, and known more by the title than by the personal name. And this is what throws a wrench into doing a radical editing of pages. I checked how many times the character has been addressed or referred to as The Morrigan vs. Evony. :The series used "The Morrigan" title in its very first episode, 1.01 It's a Fae, Fae, Fae, Fae World. The name "Evony" was not heard. ::"The Morrigan" is heard in 1.02, 1.05, 1.08, 1.09, 1.10, 1.11, 2.06, 2.07, 2.08, 2.12, 2.15, 2.21, 3.01, 3.02, 3.03, 3.04, 3.06, 3.07, 3.09, 3.10, 3.12, 3.13, 4.01, 4.02, 4.05, 4.06, 4.07, 4.11, 4.12, 4.13, 5.02. :::In 5.02 Like Hell Pt.2, the title The Morrigan and the name Evony are heard for the first time in the same sentence: "Everyone's happy, the end of The Una Mens, and that Evony is no longer The Morrigan." ::The title is used again in reference to the same person (Evony) in 5.03 and 5.08. ::That's 34 instances of the title The Morrigan being specifically used for the character when included in episode plots. ::"Evony" is heard for the first time in episode 2.06 It's Better to Burn Out Than Fae Away: "The Morrigan is her title. Evony is her name. Evony Fleurette Marquise." It is heard again in 2.15, 2.21, 4.01, 4.02, 4.03, 4.05, 4.06. :::In 4.06, for the first time in the series, the character tells someone (Lauren) to call her by her first name: "Please, if we're going to be working together, call me Evony." ::The name is used again in 4.12, 4.13, 5.02, 5.04, 5.05, 5.07. ::That's 14 instances of the name Evony being used for the character in the storyline of the series. ::Unlike Lachlan, who was The Ash but addressed more often than not by his name, much more has been developed with The Morrigan character by using the title, than under the name Evony. :In this particular situation, therefore, having two pages for the same character makes sense. :People who have watched this series know that The Morrigan's personal name is Evony / Evony is the personal name of The Morrigan. It didn't confuse me when I was just a fan of the show and then an editor of the wiki before becoming its Admin. The Morrigan page was created on November 14, 2010. The Evony Fleurette Marquise page was created one year later on November 1, 2011. It hasn't confused thousands of readers or else I (and the Admin before me) would have received messages to that effect from visitors and other wiki editors by now. Virago a-go-go (talk) 23:56, May 13, 2015 (UTC) 2 Does the Morrigan and the Ash rule a colony or a country like the US? Exactly how big is a colony anyways? Andrewh7 (talk) 21:33, November 30, 2017 (UTC) Andrewh7